


I've grown tired of this body

by Szmaragd



Series: Sleepovers in my bed [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Dissociation, F/F, Genderbending, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Squip Jeremy Heere, girlf riends
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szmaragd/pseuds/Szmaragd
Summary: После захватывающего разумы компьютера трудно порой осознать, что это тело - до сих пор твое. Или: Дженнифер Хир все чаще чувствует себя сторонней наблюдательницей за своей же жизнью.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Series: Sleepovers in my bed [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927462
Kudos: 2





	I've grown tired of this body

Просыпаясь, Дженнифер первым делом пугается.  
Это незнакомая комната, незнакомые руки, незнакомые волосы, ноги, сердце — это не она.

Комната нереальна, как декорации в театре из старого картона, руки чужие, подушка под головой должна быть мягкой — она знает это, но не чувствует.  
Она — не она, она — не здесь, она — наблюдательница. Смотрит на эту незнакомку в коконе из двух одеял и не чувствует. Вообще. Ничего.

Под подушкой громко вибрирует телефон, все с отвратительным щелчком становится на места, Дженнифер глубоко дышит и быстро вытирает слезы. Ей пора в школу. Это будильник. Уже семь утра. Она же не хочет опоздать?

Это происходит вскоре после — она запинается и думает тихо, робко, краем мысли — Сквипа. Она теряется посреди теста по математике, и последний написанный пример (первый в третьем задании — из семи) размывается испуганными слезами. Она не узнает себя в зеркале машины Микки. Она не понимает, чья это рука держит карандаш. Она знает, что любит этого человека, который только что вернулся с пакетами в чей-то картонный дом — но не знает, почему и как сильно.  
Это длится пять минут и несколько часов. Это не появляется три дня — а потом опять накрывает, и она — уже не она, и из зеркала на нее смотрит незнакомка.

Расслабляться, называть вещи, которые она видит, слышит и чувствует, пить воду, глубоко дышать — не помогает.  
Дженнифер боится. И продолжает выпадать, видеть мир картонкой, а себя — паршивой тряпичной куклой из носков.

— Ты в порядке, родная?

Она осталась с ночевкой у Микки.  
И опять потерялась. В себе и в ванной.  
— Да, — врет, опуская тяжелую голову.

Микки ступает по ковру, который разбежался в стороны неаккуратными карандашными линиями.  
— Конечно, я в порядке, — продолжает врать Дженни, не чувствуя ног и языка.  
Она просто немного не в себе, но это пройдет, обязательно пройдет. Может, даже сейчас.  
А Микки вздыхает. И щурится — Дженни этого не видит, но помнит. Как факт, заученный наизусть параграф учебника по географии. Самые обширные пустыни расположены в Африке, Южной Америке и Австралии. Микки щурится, когда не верит.  
— Эй, солнце, я тут, — говорит она тихо. — Воды? Может, газировки? Ты только дыши, помнишь, надо дышать. Глубоко, давай. Я тут, все будет хорошо.  
Касается осторожно плеча.

Дженнифер смотрит, как ее рука цепляется за запястье подруги.  
Дженнифер слышит собственное «нет».  
Дженнифер едва не падает и наблюдает за этим.

— Ну, солнышко.  
Микки всегда любила эти огромные бесформенные кресла-мешки больше, чем кровать. Она даже спала там порой.  
Они удобные. Лежать на коленях у Микки тоже удобно. И немного стыдно. И страшно.  
— Ты снова со мной?

А Микки улыбается. И перебирает ее волосы осторожно.  
Дженни кивает и не спешит вставать. Ее и не торопят.  
— Прости, не хотела. Грузить тебя еще и этим.  
— О, нет-нет-нет, ты смеешься, что ли? — Микки возмущенно склоняется ближе и дует губы. — Грузят меня домашкой по математике. А ты моя самая любимая лучшая подруга. Не путай.

Дженни прикрывает глаза и чувствует, как краснеет.


End file.
